Sweet Moment
by Little Snowflakes
Summary: "... Kau menyukai Boboiboy." "Kau cemburu ya?" "Diamlah." "Kau tahu? saat itu aku dan Boboiboy.." Author baru. Ga bisa bikin summary. Jangan lupa tinggalin review.
1. Chapter 1 : Tempat duduk dan hujan

Sweet Moment

Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy punya animonsta. Tapi Fang sama Halilintar buat author :v *dilemparsendal

Warning : Typo(s), OC, diusahain ga OOC Tapi kayaknya OOC :v, gaje, ga ada konflik kayaknya :v

A/N : Halooo, saya author baru di fandom ini *lambailambaitangan* di fanfic ini point of view nya adalah kalian para readers! Horeee :v Atau bisa juga disebut (namakamu) POV .-. (kok muter – muter :v) Jadi 'aku' nya itu, kalian para readers ^o^ Silahkan dibaca jika berkenan. Kalau ga suka, ga usah dibaca *wink

Chapter 1 : Tempat duduk dan Hujan.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menyusuri koridor sekolah pagi ini. Aku terus berjalan sampai melihat kelasku. Aku berjalan memasuki kelas saat kelasku sudah berada didepanku. Aku meletakkan tasku di tempat dudukku dan berjalan keluar kelas untuk bergabung bersama teman temanku yang berada di luar kelas. Setelah selesai mengobrol asyik dengan teman temanku, aku pun berjalan memasuki kelas. Lagi. Karena bel masuk akan berbunyi 10 menit lagi. Aku tersentak saat melihat Dila sedang duduk ditempatku. Aku pun menghampirinya. Belum sempat aku berbicara, Dila sudah berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Eh, Aku duduk dsini ya!" Aku tersentak, sekaligus bingung.

"Apa? Kenapa kau mau duduk disini? Lalu aku harus duduk dimana?"

"Tidak apa apa sih, kau cari saja bangku yang kosong,"

"Apa?! Aku tidak mau" berhubung tidak ada bangku kosong lagi, aku tidak mau pindah tempat duduk. Lagi pula, aku kan yang datang duluan.

"Sudah, tidak apa,"

"Hey, aku tidak mau pindah,"

BRAAAKKKKK

Tasku dilempar oleh Dila ke sembarang tempat. Buku - bukuku juga jatuh berserakan. Walaupun tindakan Dila tidak terlalu kejam,tetapi aku tersinggung. Aku kesal dengan perbuatannya. Tapi karena bel masuk akan berbunyi sebentar lagi, tidak ada waktu untuk berdebat dan mau tidak mau aku akan duduk di satu satunya bangku yang kosong.

Bangku paling belakang yang terletak di pojok kelas.

Sialan! Dila memang keterlaluan, umpatku dalam hati. Aku melemparkan tasku asal dan dengan cepat aku duduk di bangku itu. Aku masih tersinggung dengan perbuatan Dila. Aku tak ada henti – hentinya mengumpat dalam hati. Aku pun juga sedang menahan amarah. Tiba – tiba, aku merasakan ada yang duduk di sebelahku. Aku menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa yang 'mau' duduk denganku.

"Kau kenapa?" suara dengan nada dingin menyapa telingaku. Suara yang amat sangat ku kenal.

"Fang? Hiks.." aku hampir gagal menahan tangisku karena sedang kesal. Lebay memang. Aku juga pun tak tahu(?)

"Ada apa?" suara itu kembali menyapa telingaku.

"Hmm, Tidak apa kok"

"Bohong. Aku telah melihat semuanya." Aku mendesah. Ternyata Fang sudah melihat kejadian tadi.

"Ceritakan padaku nanti." Fang bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkanku. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Pasrah jika nanti aku akan duduk sendiri.

BRUK

Sebuah tas mendarat di sebelah bangku yang sedang aku duduki. Aku menoleh, Fang kembali ke sini dan meletakkan tasnya disamping bangku-ku. Fang lalu duduk dengan santainya disebelahku. Menyadari Fang mau duduk sebangku denganku, aku tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih Fang,"

Fang hanya berdeham membalas perkataanku.

Sedikit penjelasan, Dia adalah pacarku. Laki – laki yang menjadi idola disekolah. Laki – laki yang menjadi pujaan kaum hawa. Dia, Fang. Kami kelas dua SMA atau kelas 11. Dan tentunya, kami satu kelas.

SM

Bu Evelyn memasuki kelas. Dia terkenal sebagai guru yang paling killer. Siapa yang tidak membawa buku saat pelajarannya, Tidak mendengarkan penjelasannya, Mengobrol saat pelajarannya, dan tidak mencatat materi yang sedang ditulis dipapan tulis, akan dihukum oleh bu Evelyn. Guru yang killer bukan?

Bu Evelyn mulai menuliskan materi di papan tulis. Sial! Aku tidak kelihatan karena aku duduk paling belakang, paling pojok, dan mataku mulai minus.

"Kenapa kau tidak menulis?" aku tersentak. Dan langsung menoleh ke arah Fang yang sedang menulis.

"Aku tidak kelihatan Fang,"

"Mata kau minus?"

"Mungkin sedikit," Fang menghentikan aktivitas menulisnya, lalu menoleh ke arahku.

"Pakai ini." Fang melepas kacamatanya lalu menyodorkannya kepadaku.

"Eh? Lalu, kau bagaimana?" Aku masih kaget dengan perbuatan Fang barusan.

"Aku tak apa. Pakailah."

"Tapi.." Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan perkataanku, Fang sudah memakaikan kacamatanya di wajahku.

"Fang.."

"Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kau cepat tulis."

Aku hanya menurut. Baru aku akan mulai menulis, tiba – tiba bu Evelyn berteriak memanggil Fang.

"FANG!"

"Saya."

"Tidak mencatat dan mengobrol saat pelajaran ibu! Keluar!"

Fang hanya menurut dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Saat Fang hendak berjalan, aku menahan lengannya.

"Fang," panggilku. Fang hanya menoleh menatapku.

"Maaf," Fang hanya mengangguk membalas perkataanku dan berlalu meninggalkan kelas. Aku hanya mendesah panjang.

Maaf Fang..

SM

KRING KRING

Akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi, dengan cepat aku membereskan alat tulisku dan buru – buru keluar kelas. Tujuanku hanya satu. Yaitu Fang. Aku ingin mencari Fang. Aku melengokkan kepala ke kanan dan ke kiri. Itu dia! Fang berada di ujung koridor kelas.

"FANG!" aku berteriak memanggil Fang. Fang pun menoleh ke sumber suara, yaitu aku. Aku pun berlari menghampiri Fang.

"Ada apa?"

Aku menghela nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Fang.

"Maafkan aku Fang, karena aku, kau jadi tidak belajar tadi," ucapku menyesal.

"Hmph, tidak apa. Nanti kita harus cari cara agar kau bisa mencatat materi dipapan tulis."

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Ayo ke kantin."

Lagi – lagi aku hanya mengangguk.

"Ayo.. ohiya, ini kacamatamu," aku melepaskan kacamata Fang yang masih bertengger diwajahku dan memakaikannya kepada Fang. Kami pun berjalan menuju kantin.

SM

KRING KRING

Bel berbunyi lagi, menandakan bahwa jam istirahat sudah selesai. Aku dan Fang pun kembali ke kelas. Setelah menunggu 15 menit lamanya, sang guru pun belum juga memasuki kelas.

"Emm, Fang," aku memanggil Fang.

"Ya?" Fang menoleh ke arahku.

"Kata kau tadi, kita harus cari cara agar aku bisa melihat ke papan tulis,"

"Ohiya.." setelah 5 menit terdiam, aku pun memanggil Fang lagi.

"Fang? Kau sudah menemukan caranya?"

"Entah, aku pun tidak tahu."

Aku menepuk jidatku.

"Lalu? Bagaimana ini? Argh coba saja Dila tidak menempati tempatku, pasti tidak akan terjadi seperti ini,"

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka duduk denganku?" Fang menyilangkan kedua lengannya didepan dada.

"Bukan, bukan itu –"

"Mengaku lah kau suka duduk denganku." Ucap Fang dengan senyum miring diwajahnya.

"Apa sih kau ini," aku menepuk bahu Fang, menyembunyikan wajah maluku.

"Baiklah baiklah, lanjutkan yang tadi." Fang memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Hmph, jika saja Dila tidak duduk di tempatku, aku tidak akan seperti ini, susah melihat ke depan papan tulis,"

Fang hanya mengangguk.

"Hm. Bagaimana jika.." Fang menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Apa?"

"Jika guru menulis, aku akan menulis, lalu kau lihat catatanku,"

"Hm.. baiklah.. tapi memangnya kau rajin mencatat?" ucapku dengan bercanda.

"Heh, jangan salah ya."

"Haha, aku hanya bercanda," aku tertawa kecil.

Fang hanya berdecih dan memutar bola matanya.

"Kita diberi tugas. Kerjakan halaman 18."

"Huh?"

Fang memutar matanya malas.

"Kita diberi tugas oleh ketua kelas karena gurunya tidak masuk." Fang pun membuka bukunya dan mulai mengoreskan penanya di atas buku tersebut.

"O-oh.."

Aku pun mulai mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh sang ketua kelas. Sekitar 30 menit telah berlalu, aku sudah mengerjakan soal nomor satu sampai nomor tujuh. Tapi.. soal nomor delapan susah sekali, aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan soal tersebut. Sudah lima menit aku membolak balikan halaman buku untuk menyelesaikan soal nomor delapan ini. Tapi aku rasa tidak ada cara untuk menyelesaikannya. Aku melirik seseorang yanga berada di sampingku. Aku sampai lupa ada Fang. Dia kan pintar disegala mata pelajaran. Mengapa aku tidak bertanya kepada Fang saja?

"Fang," panggilku kepada Fang yang sedang serius mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Hm." Fang hanya berdeham. Matanya tak lepas menatap buku yang ada didepannya.

"Kau sedang mengerjakan nomor berapa?"

"Nomor sepuluh." Jawab Fang singkat.

"Apa kau mengerti soal nomor delapan?"

Fang mengangguk. Matanya yang tadi menatap buku yang ada dihadapannya, kini menatapku.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mengerti?"

Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Bisakah kau mengajariku?" tanyaku malu – malu.

Fang menarik buku punyaku dan mendekat ke arahku.

"Nomor delapan ini diselesaikan dengan cara…"

Aku memperhatikan Fang. Bukan memperhatikan penjelasannya, tetapi memperhatikan wajahnya yang sedang serius itu. Seketika penjelasan – penjelasan yang keluar dari mulut Fang, aku abaikan. Aku terpaku melihat wajah Fang. Fang terlihat..

Tampan.

"Begitu caranya. Kau mengerti?"

Cukup lama aku memperhatikan Fang, sampai suara Fang membuat aku tersentak. Aku tersadar dari lamunanku.

"A-ah.. bisa kau mengulanginya?"

Fang hanya mendengus.

"Jadi.. nomor delapan ini diselesaikan dengan cara.." Fang dengan baik hatinya mengulang penjelasannya yang sempat aku abaikan hanya karena aku melihat wajah Fang yang.. tampan? aku pun mulai mencoba mencerna apa yang Fang jelaskan.

SM

KRING KRING KRING

Lagi – lagi bel berbunyi. Menandakan bahwa kegiatan belajar mengajar disekolah telah usai. Para siswa dan siswi langsung bersorak ria karena bahagia. Mereka pun berhamburan keluar kelas. Kini, hanya aku dan Fang saja yang masih berada dikelas. Aku masih sibuk membereskan alat – alat tulisku. Fang pun juga begitu.

"Ayo pulang." Ucap Fang setelah selesai membereskan alat tulisnya.

Aku pun mengangguk. Fang tadi sempat mengajakku pulang bersama, kebetulan Fang sedang tidak ada kegiatan OSIS. Kami berdua berjalan beriringan keluar sekolah.

"Ceritakan kejadian tadi pagi."

Aku pun mendongak menatap Fang yang lebih tinggi dariku.

"Memangnya kau ingin tau ya?"

"Iyalah."

"Ih pengen tau banget," ucapku sambil tertawa.

Muncullah perempatan merah imajinatif menghiasi dahi Fang.

"Ish, sini kau!"

"Haha, ampunn," ucapku sambil berlari meninggalkan Fang. Fang pun berlari mengejarku. Dan terjadilah aksi kejar – mengejar.

"Dapat kau." Fang menarik lenganku. Fang dapat menyusulku dengan cepat. Aku hanya bisa cengengesan.

"Sekarang ceritakan."

"Iya, iya,"

Fang melepaskan lenganku, lalu memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku celana.

"Hmm, Jadi tadi pagi aku datang dan menaruh tas. Lalu keluar kelas dan mengobrol dengan sahabat sahabatku yang ada dikoridor sekolah. Lalu aku pun masuk ke kelas karena bel masuk akan berbunyi beberapa menit lagi." Aku menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan ceritaku.

"Lalu aku lihat Dila duduk di tempatku dan memindahkan tas miliknya. Dia bilang dia ingin duduk ditempatku. Aku sudah menolak, tapi tasku sudah dilempar dan bel masuk akan berbunyi beberapa menit lagi. Saat itu aku sangat kesal, dan hanya bisa pasrah. Lalu kau datang dan duduk disampingku. Tapi sekarang emm.. aku sudah tidak terlalu sedih, Karena kau. Terima kasih Fang!" Ucapku sambil tersenyum. Fang hanya berdeham dan menatap lurus jalanan.

"Lalu, jika besok dia duduk di tempatmu lagi, kau bagaimana?" Tanya Fang.

"Emm.. entahlah.."

Tiba – tiba aku merasakan air dari atas langit jatuh ketelapak tanganku. Fang yang tadinya melirikku, Sekarang ia mendongak menatap langit.

"Sepertinya langit sudah mendung, dan akan hujan... deras?" Ucap Fang yang diakhiri setengah pertanyaan. Tiba – tiba air turun dari langit membasahi jalanan. Hujan. Lama kelamaan semakin deras.

"Ayo cepat kita ke halte." Ujarku sambil menarik lengan Fang dan berlari.

"Tunggu!" Fang menghentikan langkahnya, Otomatis aku pun ikut berhenti. Air hujan pun mulai membasahi pakaian kami berdua.

"Pakai ini." Ujar Fang seraya melepaskan lilitan jaket ungunya pada pinggangnya. Lalu Fang memakaikan jaket tersebut diatas kepalaku.

"Lindungi kepalamu."

"Tapi kau bagaimana?"

"Ayo cepat ke halte sebelum hujan semakin deras." Ujar Fang berlari sambil menarik lenganku. Aku pun ikut berlari. Tangan kiriku di tarik oleh Fang dan tangan kananku aku gunakan untuk melindungi kepalaku dari air hujan menggunakan jaket ungu Fang. Akhirnya, kami sampai di halte dengan ngos-ngosan. Aku memandang Fang yang seragamnya sangat basah kuyup. Lalu aku melihat diriku, Seragamku tidak terlalu basah. Tiba tiba Fang mengambil jaket nya yang kutaruh diatas kepala. Dan ia memakaikannya pada tubuhku.

"Fang."

"Mm?"

"Apa gapapa aku memakai jaket mu?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Gapapa lah"

"Emm.. Kau bagaimana? Tidak apa apa seragammu basah kuyup? Apa kau kedinginan?"

Fang terdiam sejenak.

"Sudah tugasku melindungi mu." Ujar Fang sangat pelan tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Apa?" Aku bertanya untuk memastikan apakah aku tidak salah dengar.

"Bis sudah datang. Ayo!" Fang mengalihkan topik dan menarikku masuk ke dalam bis. Kami duduk berdua. Hawa terasa dingin karena hujan. Tetapi aku tidak terlalu merasakan kedinginan, Karena jaket Fang, walaupun jaketnya sedikit basah. Aku menoleh kesamping ku dan menatap Fang. Dia duduk dipojok dekat jendela. Matanya tidak lepas menatap pemandangan di luar jendela. Aku mengamati Fang, Wajahnya basah terkena air hujan, Seragamnya basah kuyup, dan juga tangannya yang (seperti) memeluk badannya.

"Fang, apa kau kedinginan?"

"Tidak kok." Fang menoleh ke arahku, lalu memandang jendela lagi.

"Emm.." aku bingung membalas perkataan Fang. Sampai aku sadar aku harus turun di halte yang akan di lewati oleh bis. Halte dekat rumahku.

"Ah Fang, Aku duluan ya! Ohya ini jaketmu," Aku berdiri dan hendak melepaskan jaket Fang.

"Tidak usah, Pakai saja jaket ku. Hati hati di jalan." Bis pun berhenti tepat didepan halte dekat rumahku. Aku cepat cepat turun dari bis sebelum bis berjalan lagi. Hujan masih turun, tetapi tidak sederas seperti tadi. Dari balik jendela bis, samar samar aku melihat Fang melambaikan tangannya pelan kearahku sambil tersenyum tipis. Bis pun jalan meninggalkan halte ini. Aku segera sadar dari lamunanku dan berjalan cepat menuju rumahku sebelum hujan membasahi seragamku.

SM

Keesokan harinya, Aku sangat terkejut karena Dila datang sangat pagi dan menempati bangku-ku. Lagi. Kelas masih sangat sepi pagi ini, tetapi Dila sudah datang dan menempati tempat dudukku. Aku mendengus. Kesal. Aku berjalan menuju tempat duduk-ku -Yang lama-.

"Misi, Aku mau duduk." ucapku malas tapi aku buat sesopan mungkin.

"Hari ini aku duduk disini ya? Kau duduk dibelakang aja lagi. Aku mau duduk sama Nira mulai hari ini." Ucapnya santai. Aku menggeram. Ingin sekali menonjok orang yang satu ini.

"Hey! Tidak bisa! Ini tempatku dengan Nira! Kenapa jadi kau yang duduk dengan Nira?!"

"Lho, kamu kenapa?" Aku menoleh ke sumber suara. Nira.

"Nir, Dia duduk disini! Ini kan tempat duduk kita!"

Mira menatap Dila.

"Mir, Aku duduk disini ya sama kamu." Dila menatap Mira penuh harap.

"Emm.. Maaf tapi Dila mau duduk sama aku,"

"Terus aku gimana?! duduk dimana?" Sela ku.

"Err.. kayak kemaren aja." Mira menaruh tasnya pada bangkunya. Aku menghentakkan kaki ku kesal menuju bangku paling belakang. Kali ini aku bukan sedih, Tapi marah, kesal, rasanya ingin aku mencekik dua orang yang sedang tertawa tertiwi didepanku.

SM

Aku menunggu Fang datang. Aku ingin bercerita tentang semua kekesalanku, Tapi mana dia? Bel masuk akan berbunyi sebentar lagi.

KRIIINGGG

Bel masuk berbunyi. Aku gelisah. Fang kemana? Apa di terlambat? Apa dia hari ini bangun kesiangan? Apa dia... tidak masuk hari ini? Aku pikir Fang akan terlambat. Tetapi, mungkin perkiraan aku salah. Karena sang guru sudah memasuki kelas. Ibu guru pun mengabsen kami satu persatu.

"Fang."

"Tidak masuk bu." Ujar sang ketua OSIS, Boboiboy.

"Ada keterangan?" Tanya sang guru.

"Dia sakit bu, ini surat sakitnya." Ujar Boboiboy sambil menyerahkan amplop yang disebut 'surat sakit' olehnya. Sang guru pun membuka amplop yang berisi 'surat sakit Fang' dan membacanya. Lalu, ia melanjutkan mengabsen murid – muridnya. Fang sakit? Benarkah? Apa karena..

SM

"Boboiboy!" Pria bertopi yang sedang menghapus papan tulis kelas menoleh.

"Iya kenapa?"

"Em.. Memangnya, Fang sakit ya?"

"Ah, iya. Dia menitipkan surat sakitnya padaku tadi pagi,"

"Eh? Benarkah? Memangnya Fang sakit apa?"

"Entahlah. Aku tidak membaca suratnya,"

Aku hanya berdeham membalas perkataan Boboiboy. Di kelas hanya ada kami berdua. Kami sedang piket sepulang sekolah.

"Haaahhh, Yang lain kemana sih? Kok cuman kita berdua yang piket?"

"Biasa,pada ngacir."

"Kau tumben enggak ngacir,kayak yang lain,"

"Hey, aku tidak ngacir," seru Boboiboy

"Terus yang kemaren – kemaren itu apa?"

"Ah... eh.. aehehehe.." Boboiboy menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Kemaren – kemaren kau ngacir kan? Lalu kenapa hari ini tidak?"

"Hari ini aku sedang tidak ada kegiatan OSIS," Boboiboy membalas perkataanku seraya tersenyum dan menoleh kearahku.

"Aku ngacir kan ada alasannya, karena ada kegiatan OSIS," lanjut Boboiboy.

Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti. Dan akhirnya kami piket sambil mengobrol dengan asyik, mengisi kesunyian dikelas ini. Boboiboy sangat ramah, dan juga lucu.

"Yey, Akhirnya selesai juga." Ucapku setelah selesai membersihkan kelas.

Akhirnya kami selesai juga membersihkan kelas.

"Akhirnya, Ayo pulang" Boboiboy mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Aku hanya mengikutinya. Dan kami berdua berjalan keluar kelas dengan berbincang bincang.

SM

Sore ini, aku sedang berjalan menuju rumah Fang. Aku ingin menjenguknya sepulang sekolah hari ini.

Tok tok tok

Seseorang membukakan pintu dari dalam. Ah, Ibunya Fang.

"Eh kamu, Masuk dulu sini" Ujar ibunya Fang ramah. Dia sudah mengenaliku tentunya.

"Ah Iya makasih tante." Balasku ramah sambil memasuki rumahnya Fang.

"Nyari Fang ya? dia ada dikamarnya. Masuk aja kekamarnya." Lanjutnya.

"Iya, tante. Aku ke kamarnya Fang dulu ya" Aku melemparkan senyum ke arah ibunya Fang. Ibunya Fang hanya mengangguk.

"Tante ke dapur dulu ya."

"Iya tante" Aku hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ibunya Fang pun pergi. Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamarnya Fang.

Tok tok

Aku mengetuk pintu kamar Fang.

"Masuk." Ujar seorang laki laki dengan suara serak. Fang sepertinya memang sakit, batinku. Aku pun membuka pintu kamar Fang. Terlihat Fang sedang duduk diranjangnya, tubuhnya dibalut selimut dan tangan nya memegang buku, Dan tak lupa matanya menatap ke arahku.

"Oh, Kau rupanya. Hai." Sapa Fang kaku. Aku tahu sifat Fang dingin. Tak heran jika Fang menyapaku kaku.

"Hai," Balasku dan mendekati Fang.

"Kau sakit? Sakit apa?" Tanyaku membuka percakapan. Aku mengambil bangku dan duduk di sebelah ranjang Fang.

"Sakit biasa. Flu."

"Apa karena kau kehujanan kemarin?"

Fang menatapku datar.

"Mungkin." Lalu Fang mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah buku yang sedang dibacanya. Fang sakit karena kehujanan kemarin? Aku jadi merasa bersalah.

"Maaf Fang," Fang menatapku bingung.

"Untuk apa kau meminta maaf?"

"Karena aku, Kau jadi kehujanan kemarin,"

"Ini bukan salahmu."

"Tapi, karena aku, kau jadi tidak memakai jaketmu dan kehujanan, Iya kan?"

Fang menatapku lagi.

"Itu kan kemauanku. Tidak apa apa jika aku yang sakit. Yang penting kau tidak kehujanan kemarin." Fang tersenyum tipis ke arahku.

"Huh?" Aku bingung.

"Sudah tugasku melindungimu sebagai.." Fang terdiam.

"Sebagai?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Pacarmu." Fang mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah buku yang sedang dibacanya. Aku tersentak. Jarang sekali Fang mengakui dia pacarku secara terang terangan. Aku tersenyum senang ke arah Fang yang sedang membaca buku. Dia benar – benar laki sejati(?). Aku pun mengedarkan pandanganku di kamar Fang. Pandanganku tertuju pada nampan yang berisi makanan.

"Fang, Kau belum makan?"

Fang menoleh.

"Belum." Ujarnya, Tak lama kemudian Fang terbatuk batuk.

"Makan dong. Kau sudah minum obat?" Fang masih terbatuk batuk.

"Tuh kan batuk batuk, Makan dong, terus minum obat,"

"Belum. Aku belum minun obat. Dan aku sedang tidak nafsu makan."ujar Fang setelah batuknya reda.

"Ish kau ini," Tanganku pun bergerak menyentuh kening Fang. Panas. Fang menatapku.

"Apa lihat lihat? Tuh, kan badan kau panas. Makan dong," Ujarku sambil melepaskan tangan ku dari kening Fang. Lalu aku menyentuh tangannya yang sedang memegang buku. Panas. Aku melepaskan tanganku dan menatap Fang yang masih menatapku.

"Sudahku bilang aku sedang tidak nafsu makan."

"Makan! Pokoknya kau harus makan!" Aku mengambil piring yang berisi makanan dan menyuapkan sesendok makanan ke mulut Fang.

"Makan Fang! Makann!" Fang menutup mulutnya.

"Tidak mau." Suara Fang terdengar samar karena tangannya menutup mulutnya.

"Makan, setelah itu minum obat!"

"Aku tidak nafsu makan."

Baiklah kalau begini caranya aku harus memaksa Fang. Aku menarik tangan Fang sampai tangannya tidak menutupi mulutnya lagi. Berhasil. Satu tangan aku gunakan untuk menahan kedua tangan Fang, Satunya lagi aku gunakan untuk memegang sendok.

"Makan." Ujarku datar sambil memasukan sendok yang berisi makanan ke dalam mulut Fang. Sekarang, Fang tidak mau membuka mulutnya. Aku memasukan sendok itu ke dalam mulut Fang dengan paksa. Akhirnya Fang menyerah dan membuka mulutnya.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri. Tidak perlu seperti ini."

"Eits, Tidak tidak. Nanti kau malah tidak makan. Aku saja yang menyuapimu." Fang mendengus kesal. Aku pun memasukan sendok yang berisi nasi dan lauk pauk itu kedalam mulut Fang. Lagi.

"Disekolah kau bagaimana?" Tanya Fang disela- sela makan.

"Aku merasa sepi tidak ada kau~" Ucapku spontan dan alay(?). Fang memutar bola matanya.

"Bukan itu."

"Lalu?"

"Kau duduk sendiri lagi?"

"Iya. Dila masih duduk ditempatku." Lalu aku menceritakan semuanya yang terjadi di sekolah kepada Fang dengan emosi yang meluap meluap.

"Kau tahu? Tadi sewaktu jam istirahat, Aku istirahat dengan Nira seperti biasanya. Dila entah kemana. Lalu aku berbicara kepada Nira bahwa aku ingin duduk dengannya dan tidak enak jika duduk dibelakang, aku minta tolong supaya Nira membujuk Dila agar dia tidak duduk dibangku-ku lagi. Lalu Nira berkata 'Jika Dila mau' Jawaban macam apa itu? lalu aku berkata lagi 'Kok gitu sih? coba kalau kau ada di posisi ku! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!' Nira diam tidak menjawab. Nira harus nya mengerti posisiku! Teman macam apa dia?!"

Fang masih diam, menunggu kelanjutan ceritaku.

"Aku sunggu kesal Fang! kesal kesal kesal!" Aku meremas selimut Fang dan memukul mukul ranjang Fang. Seperti orang gila. Memang.

"Bertenanglah."

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika aku sedang kesal?!" Aku menyuapkan sendok suapan terakhir kepada Fang dengan kasar.

"Aw. Pelan pelan bodoh."

"Maaf" Aku menyengir. Fang berdecih.

"Yey, Akhirnya kau selesai makan juga. Nih minum. Setelah itu minum obat." Ucapku sambil menyodorkan gelas yang berisi air putih kepada Fang. Fang meneguknya sampai habis.

"Dimana obatmu?" Fang diam dan membuka laci meja dekat ranjangnya.Setelah Fang menemukan obat – obatnya, Fang menyodorkan obat obat itu kepadaku.

"Minum sendiri sana, Kenapa? Mau disuapin?"

Fang mendengus kesal.

"Cih, Siapa sudi disuapin sama kau."

"APA?!"

"Diamlah. Aku sedang sakit. Jangan berisik."

"Kau yang memancing emosiku" Balasku tak mau kalah. Fang hanya memutar bola matanya dan meminum obatnya. Aku menyodorkan gelas yang berisi air putih kepada Fang. Lagi.

"Sudah?" Tanyaku. Fang mengangguk dan memasukkan obatnya kedalam laci mejanya seperti semula. Aku melirik kearah buku yang tadi dibaca Fang sebelum dia makan. Buku pelajaran?

"Walaupun kau sakit kau tetap belajar?!" Tanyaku kaget kepada Fang. Fang mengangguk. Wow, Fang rajin sekali. Pantas dia pintar dan banyak kaum hawa yang tertarik padanya. Aku melirik jam dinding yang berada dikamar Fang.

"Sudah sore, kau tidur sana." Fang mengangguk dan mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi berbaring. Aku menyelimuti tubuh Fang.

"Semoga cepat sembuh. Cepat masuk sekolah ya," Aku tersenyum kearah Fang. Fang tersenyum tipis. Aku berbalik dan hendak keluar dari kamar Fang. Tiba tiba Fang mencekal lenganku. Aku menoleh kearah Fang dengan pandangan bingung.

"Aku akan duduk disampingmu. Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu sesore ini untuk menjengukku. Sudah sore, pulanglah." Fang tersenyum lembut kearahku. Jarang sekali Fang tersenyum lembut kepadaku atau kepada siapapun. Aku membalas senyumnya dan mengangguk. Fang melepaskan cekalannya. Aku berjalan keluar kamar Fang dan menutup pintu kamar Fang dengan perlahan.

"Sama – sama. ILY Fang."

End of chapter 1

A/N : Iyey akhirnya selese juga chapter 1 :v Pendek ya? ohiya disini kayaknya Boboiboy dkk cuman lewat aja. Disini peran utamannya kalian & Fang. Cie yang jadi pacarnya Fang. Cieeee... Ini khusus buat fansnya Fang yang gak suka Fang dipairing sama orang lain(?)

Fang : Emang ada?

Author : Aku..

Fang : -_-

Author : Bhaq. Aku memang aneh :v

Ya.. pokoknya ini khusus buat fansnya Fang ^o^ Ohiya, ini adalah fanfiction pertama aku, jadi maaf ya kalau ada kesamaan jalan cerita,tokoh, karakter, atau dll(?) sebenernya fanfiction ini udah aku ketik dari bulan FEBRUARI. Kok baru dipost sekarang? Karena aku nunggu urusan uts sama ukk selesai dulu, jadi baru kesampean dipost sekarang. Aku sebenernya udah nulis fanfic banyak, tapi cuman ngegantung semua :v gak aku selese-in. Tapi, kata Gopal kalau ngerjain sesuatu jangan setengah – setengah. Dan akhirnya aku serius mau nyelesaiin fanfic ini. Tapi, aku udah niat, udah serius mau nyelesaiin fanfic ini, banyak halangan ToT tapi untunglah selesai juga :v. Difanfic ini sebenernya aku maunya pake Author POV, tapi karena udah terlanjur pake (namakamu) POV, jadi aku terusin aja :v abis udah banyak yang diketik sih.. entar capek lagi kalo diubah jadi Author POV.. salah aku juga sih sempet ngegantungin fanfic ini, pas mau ngelanjutin, bingung kan jadinya :v jadi.. sekali lagi.. disini 'aku' nya itu kalian yah para readers.. Satu lagi.. REVIEW PLEASE. Korang mau tak fanfic ini dilanjut? Kalau mau review please. Aku tunggu sampe reviewnya banyak ya.. baru dilanjutin :v *plak. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!^^ (kalau reviewnya banyak :v)


	2. Chapter 2 : Jealous?

Disclaimer : BoBoiBoy punya monsta. Fang punya aku.*dilemparpiring*

Warning : Typo(s), OC, sudah terlanjur OOC level max, tidak ada konflik sepertinya :v

A/N : Haii, ketemu lagi sama aku :v Kok reviewnya sedikit ya? *pundung* *nangis* *ngelapingus* Tapi, Makasih ya yang kemaren udah nge-review. Aku mau bales review dulu buat yg ga punya akun ffn.

DesyNAP : Kyaa makasih udah suka fic akuu :3

Ehem.. aku emang udah ada niatan buat bikin yang Halilintar *bisikbisik

Selanjutnya aku mau bikin fansnya Hali ngefly~ :v

Tapi aku masih bingung sama judulnya.. haha :v

LillyAiyoo1993 : WHAT?! Dila sama Fang? #tepar

Ini udah lanjut :3

GeminiStrars : Hahhh? Ahahaha xD aku bikin nama Dila itu ngasal loh .-. dia cuman sekali doang kok munculnya.. mueheheh :v

Oke, ini udah dilanjut!

Guest : Aku udah ada rencana buat yang versi Halilintar kok :3 *bisikbisik

Stay tune yah J

Syarifah Aisyah : Makasih udah bilang aku keren, hehe ;3

Rin : Waa kita sama sama fansnya Fang *tos* Ini udah dilanjut ;3

Lian : Ini udah dilanjutt, maap ngaret XD makasih dukungannya ;3

Another Guest : Ini udah dilanjut ;3

Huft selesai. Ohiya, pada minta yang versi Halilintar ya? Fuyoo~ aku emang udah ngerencanain bikin yang Halilintar kok xD jadi yang satu Fang yang satu lagi Halilintar. Sebenernya aku mau nyelesein ini dulu baru nge-post yang Halilintar, tapi udah kebelet(?) pengen nge-post :v Tapi, masalahnya.. AKU BELUM TAU JUDULNYA APA x_x aku bingung judulnya mau apa ._. kwkw. Ah sudahlah. Happy reading!

Chapter 2 : Jealous?

"Selamat pagi Fang!"

"Hm."

Aku menyapa pemuda bersurai raven yang sedang membaca bukunya di sekolah pagi ini. Aku meletakkan tasku di tempat dudukku, Disamping Fang. Setelah kejadian diantara Mira-Dila-Aku, Aku memutuskan untuk mengalah daripada menghadapi satu orang yang keras kepala dan tidak mau mengalah dan satu orang lagi yang tidak mau membantu teman sebangkunya(dulu) ini. Dan akhirnya aku duduk di bangku paling belakang dan Fang yang dengan setia duduk disampingku. Hari ini aku datang pagi – pagi. Kelas masih sepi. Aku melirik Fang yang sedang berkutat dengan bukunya. _'Masih pagi udah baca buku aja. Rajin bener ini anak,'_ batinku. Lalu aku melihat pemuda bertopi jingga dan memakai jaket jingga masuk ke dalam kelas ini.

"Pagi Boboiboy!" Sapaku ceria.

"Pagi juga" Balas Boboiboy dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Ohiya, Hari ini aku piket, kau juga piket kan Boboiboy?" Aku baru ingat hari ini aku piket.

"Alamak, aduh aku sampai lupa kalau hari ini aku piket," Boboiboy menepuk jidatnya. Aku terkekeh.

"Kita piket sekarang yuk, daripada piket sepulang sekolah, aku yakin kau sibuk dengan urusan OSIS dan yang lainnya pasti ngacir," ucapku sebal sambil memutar bola mataku.

"Hehehe, Oke oke. Kau sapu lantai kelas, aku menghapus papan tulis,"

"APA?! Enak saja! Kau maunya yang mudah! Kau juga harus menyapu kelas!"

Dan akhirnya terjadilah perdebatan singkat antara aku dan Boboiboy.

Sweet Moment

Aku mengayunkan sapu yang sedang ku genggam itu untuk membersihkan lantai kelas ini. Ya, tentunya aku sedang menyapu lantai kelas yang kotor ini. Sedangkan pemuda bertopi itu sedang menghapus papan tulis. Tidak adil bukan? Tapi aku dan Boboiboy sepakat kami akan menyapu lantai kelas bersama dan mengepel kelas. Karena sekarang masih sangat pagi dan kelas masih sepi, kami memutuskan mengepel kelas. Aku menyapu kelas seraya bersenda gurau dengan Boboiboy yang sedang menghapus papan tulis kelas.

"Sana ambil sapu! tolong bantu aku menyapu kelas," titahku kepada Boboiboy yang sudah menyelesaikan kegiatan menghapus papan tulis kelas.

"Enggak ah males," Boboiboy menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Apa?! Kau ini! Aku kan baru membersihkan sebagian, kau juga harus membantuku,"

"Aku kan sudah menghapus papan tulis, jadi aku tidak perlu menyapu kelas," ujar Boboiboy santai.

"Apa?! rasakan ini!" Aku memukul Boboiboy menggunakan sapu yang sedang aku gunakan untuk menyapu kelas.

"Aww sakitt, ahaha. Baik baiklah aku akan membantumu,"

"Nah gitu dong, Terbaik," Aku melanjutkan tugasku menyapu kelas. Aku melirik Fang yang masih sibuk membaca bukunya.

"Asik banget baca bukunya dari tadi," sindirku yang memang ditujukan kepada Fang. Kebetulan, Aku sedang menyapu barisan tempat dudukku dan Fang. Fang melirikku malas, Tidak berniat membalas perkataanku. Tak lama kemudian, Akhirnya tugas menyapuku selesai. Aku menoleh ke arah Boboiboy yang juga sudah selesai menyapu.

"Ambil air dan ember sana,"

"Aik? Kok aku?"

"Kan kamu daritadi tugasnya gampang – gampang, udah cepat ambil sana,"

"Aku bantu nyapu juga kali," Boboiboy memasang muka cemberut.

"Baiklah, baiklah ayo ambil air dan ember bareng,"

"Nah gitu dong, Terbaik," seru Boboiboy mengacungkan jempolnya. Aku memutar bola mataku.

Sweet Moment

Aku kembali ke kelas bersama Boboiboy yang sedang menenteng ember yang berisi air. Aku menuangkan cairan pembersih lantai yang sempat aku dan Boboiboy beli di koperasi tadi. Aku memasukkan kain pel ke dalam ember tersebut.

"Boboiboy! jangan ngeliatin aja, peras kain pel ini dong."

"Kenapa aku? Malas ah, nanti seragamku basah," tolak Boboiboy.

"Tidak mau ya? Siap siap disiram air pel ini ya" Aku menyeringai. Boboiboy menatapku horror.

"Eeeeh, iya – iya aku lakukan,"

Aku tersenyum puas. Boboiboy menggulung lengan seragamnya dan mulai memeras kain pel. Setelah selesai, Boboiboy pun memegang gagang pada kain pel tersebut. Posisi tanganku juga sedang menggengam gagang kain pel tersebut. Posisi tangan kami sama, Singkat kata, Boboiboy seperti menggenggam tanganku. Tanganku dan tangan Boboiboy bersentuhan. Aku tersentak. Aku menatap Boboiboy yang sedang menatapku. Waktu terasa berhenti, sehingga...

"Gyaaaaaa kain pelnya basah lagi!" seruku kaget ketika melirik kain pel yang tercebur kedalam ember itu lagi.

"Alamak!" Boboiboy melepaskan tangannya yang menyentuh tanganku. Boboiboy pun memeras kain pel itu 'lagi'.

"Nih, pel sana,"

"Aku lagi?! A-"

"Kau belum pernah merasakan disiram air pel ya?" Boboiboy menggeleng cepat lalu menyambar kain pel tersebut dan mulai mengepel kelas. Aku melihat Boboiboy mengepel kelas dengan tidak benar alias tidak niat. Penghapus papan tulis pun melayang ke arah kepala Boboiboy.

"Wadaw," Ringis Boboiboy.

"Oi! Ngepel tuh yang bener!"

Dan akhirnya terjadilah perdebatan lagi diantara kami yang diselingi dengan tawa.

(Author's POV)

Sementara itu, sepasang mata dibalik kacamata nila menatap mereka berdua yang sedang melakukan kegiatan piket dengan tatapan tajam.

KRINGGGGGG!

Bel masuk telah berbunyi. Aku telah menyelesaikan kegiatan piketku tadi bersama Boboiboy. Aku duduk disamping Fang sambil mengatur nafasku. Kegiatan piket tadi cukup melelahkan.

"Seperti kau bahagia sekali." ucapan dengan nada dingin yang menusuk itu berasal dari pemuda bersurai raven disampingku.

"Huh?" Aku menatap Fang bingung. Apa maksud perkataannya? Fang tidak menjawab perkataanku, mungkin dikarenakan guru kami sudah masuk ke dalam kelas.

Sweet Moment

"Kau bisa melihat ke arah papan tulis?" Tanya Fang disela – sela mencatat materi. Kebetulan ini mata pelajaran matematika yang tentunya tidak bisa mengerti suatu materi jika tidak dijelaskan secara langsung.

"Bisa.." jawabku singkat.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

Aku menoleh ke arah Fang, yang sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arahku, melirik pun tidak.

"Emm.. Aku menggunakan soft lens,"

"Soft lens?" Fang mengalihkan pandangannya dan kini menatapku.

"Iya," jawabku singkat 'lagi'.

Fang menatap mataku dalam. Ia menatapku cukup lama.

"Kau terlihat.." Fang menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Huh?"

"Tidak."

"Ih ayolah Fang, kenapa?"

"Tidak apa apa."

"Bohong! Lanjutkan perkataanmu tadi! atau kau tidak bisa menulis,"

Aku menarik buku tulis milik Fang dan menjulurkan lidahku. Fang membuang mukanya dan mendesah, lalu ia menatapku.

"Cantik."

"Hah?"

"Kembalikan buku-ku."

"Tunggu tunggu, tadi kau bilang apa?" aku masih bingung dengan pernyataan Fang tadi.

Fang memutar bola matanya.

"Cepat kembalikan."

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!"

"Tadi aku bilang cantik."

"Cantik? cantik apa?" aku masih belum mengerti.

Fang mendengus kesal.

"Kalau ngomong jangan setengah setengah," ujarku setengah bercanda.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik." Ucap Fang cepat seraya mengambil bukunya di tanganku dan membuang mukanya. Aku mengerjapkan mataku berkali – kali. Fang berkata aku cantik?

Sweet Moment

"Fang, ada tugas OSIS yang harus kita selesaikan,"

"Dimana kita akan mengerjakannya?"

"Kurasa diantara rumahku dan rumahmu,"

"Terserah kau saja,"

"Baiklah kita akan mengerjakannya didi rumahmu."

Aku mendengar atau lebih tepatnya, menguping pembicaraan dua pemuda yang jabatannya sebagai ketua OSIS dan wakil ketua OSIS ini.

KRIIINGG

Bel pulang telah berbunyi. Para murid – murid berlomba – lomba keluar kelas terlebih dahulu. Aku dengan segera membereskan alat tulisku yang berserakan di meja belajarku.

"Ayo Fang!" Ucapku seraya mengambil tas dan menggendongnya di pundak(?).

"Hari ini, Boboiboy akan pulang bersama kita." Balas pemuda disampingku.

"Tunggu dia sebentar." Lanjut Fang.

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Selintas pertanyaan muncul dikepalaku.

"Tumben Boboiboy mau pulang bareng kita?"

"Aku dan Boboiboy akan mengerjakan tugas OSIS bersama hari ini." Jelasnya.

Lagi – lagi aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Ayo Fang!" ajak pemuda bertopi itu tiba – tiba. Pemuda bertopi jingga itu telah selesai dengan urusannya. Fang lalu melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kelas ini. Aku cengo, Fang meninggalkan ku? Aku menoleh ke arah Boboiboy. Aku dan Boboiboy saling pandang. Aku pun berlari keluar kelas, menyusul Fang yang sudah berjalan jauh.

"Hey! Tunggu aku!" Boboiboy yang masih tertinggal dikelas, berlari menyusulku dan Fang.

Sweet Moment

"Hahahaha," aku tertawa ketika mendengar Boboiboy menceritakan kejadian lucu disekolah tadi.

"Coba saja aku berada di kantin saat itu, pasti aku akan tertawa berbahak bahak saat itu juga," ujar ku sambil tertawa ringan.

"Saat itu aku berusaha menahan tawa karena tidak enak menertawakan teman sendiri, kau tahu," balas Boboiboy. Dan kami terlibat dalam obrolan seru, Sampai akhirnya bus datang. Aku pun segera memasuki bus dan mencari tempat duduk. Aku melihat Fang duduk sendirian. Dengan segera, aku duduk disamping Fang. Aku menatap Fang dengan tatapan bingung. Sejak kapan Fang masuk ke dalam bus ini? apa karena aku terlalu sibuk berbicara dengan Boboiboy? aku mengamati Fang. Aku sadar, sedari tadi Fang tidak membuka mulutnya. Fang sedang memakai earphone ditelinganya. Dia menatap pemandangan diluar kaca bus.15 menit berlalu, keadaan hening. Aku dan Fang sama – sama diam. Dan akhirnya, bus yang sedang kutumpangi akan berhenti di halte dekat rumahku. Aku bersiap – siap turun dari bus.

CITTTT

Bus pun berhenti tepat di depan halte.

"Fang! Boboiboy! Duluan ya!" Pamitku seraya melemparkan senyum ke arah mereka berdua.

"Dadah," Boboiboy membalas senyumku dan melambaikan tangan, sedangkan Fang tetap diam memandang jendela bus.

"Fang?" aku menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung. Fang tetap diam. _'Tumben Fang tidak membalas perkataanku'_ batinku dalam hati.

"Fang?"panggilku sekali lagi. Fang masih terdiam.

"Fang!" panggilku lebih keras.

"FA-" Aku berniat berteriak jika saja aku tidak merasakan bus mulai bergerak. Aku segera menatap jalanan. Bus sudah berjalan lagi. Mataku membulat, Aku panik. Aku buru – buru berdiri dan berlari ke arah pintu bus.

"Pak, berhenti! saya mau turun," ucapku dengan nada gelisah. Supir bus mengerem busnya.

"Bukannya turun dari tadi, dari tadi ngapain aja?!" omel sang supir bus.

"Maaf pak," aku cengengesan dan melompat keluar bus. Dari balik kaca jendela bus aku bisa melihat Boboiboy yang sedang menahan tawanya. Aku segera melemparkan tatapan maut ke arahnya. Aku berpikir. _'Apa yang aku lakukan? Memanggil Fang sampai ditinggal bus,'_ batinku sebal dalam hati. _'memalukan,'_ batinku seraya mengeleng – gelengkan kepala.

Sweet Moment

Aku berjalan santai menyusuri koridor sekolah pagi ini. Sekolah masih sangat sepi. Suara langkah kakiku terdengar di koridor sekolah.

"SELAMAT PAGI!"

"HUAAAAA," Aku terkejut. Ternyata ini ulah Boboiboy yang pagi – pagi sudah mengejutkanku.

"BOBOIBOY!"

"Kaburrrr! Ahahaha," Boboiboy berlari meninggalkan kelas.

"SINI KAUUUU!" Aku berlari mengejar Boboiboy.

"CIEEEE YANG KEMAREN DI TINGGAL BUS, HAHA," Ejek Boboiboy seraya tertawa lepas.

"BOBOIBOY! SINI KAU!"

"TANGKAP AKU KALAU BISA!"

"PASTI BISA!"

Dan akhirnya aku dan Boboiboy kejar - kejaran di koridor sekolah. Sekolah masih sepi, sehingga tidak banyak yang melihat kami berdua. Tetapi ada beberapa murid yang sudah hadir menatap kami, lalu langsung berbisik - bisil dengan teman disamping mereka. Mungkin mereka bingung melihat sang ketua OSIS bisa berlari - lari bersamaku.

"Dapat kau!" Akhirnya aku bisa menangkap lengan Boboiboy.

"Aduduh,"

"Mau kemana kau hah?" Aku mencubit pipi Boboiboy.

"Ampun ampun," Boboiboy meringis. Aku melepaskan cubitanku. Boboiboy mengusap – usap pipinya. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku.

"Eh? Kita.. sudah di kelas?" Aku baru menyadari bahwa kita sudah berada dikelas.

"Ya, kau baru menyadarinya?"

Aku mengangguk. Lalu kemudian memasang wajah horror.

"Berarti.. kita keliling satu sekolah dong?"

Boboiboy mengangguk.

"Boboiboy! Pagi – pagi kau sudah membuatku capek saja!"

"Tidak apa, olahraga sedikit" ujar Boboiboy santai. Aku hendak membuka mulut jika saja tidak ada orang yang menyelaku.

"Hey Boboiboy! kalau kau tidak keberatan, berhentilah mengobrol dan selesaikan tugas ini."

Aku mengenali suara ini. Suara yang berbicara dengan nada dingin. Suara Fang. Aku menoleh ke arah Fang yang menatap kami berdua datar.

"Ohiya, hehe sorry," Boboiboy menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal dan berjalan menuju tempat Fang.

"Tugasnya belum selesai?" tanyaku kepada mereka berdua.

"Belum," Jawab Boboiboy.

Entah mengapa, aku berharap Fang yang menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Aku melirik pemuda berkacamata itu, matanya tak lepas menatap layar laptop di depan wajahnya, jarinya menari - nari diatas papan keyboard. Aku menghela nafas, lalu berjalan menuju tempat dudukku dan Fang. Aku meletakkan tasku, dan membaca novel yang kubawa sembari menunggu bel masuk. Sesekali aku melirik ke arah Fang dan BoBoiBoy yang sedang mengerjakan tugas mereka. Aku merasakan ada yang aneh dengan Fang.

Sweet Moment

"Boboiboy lagi boboiboy lagi," Ucapku dengan nada mengejek sambil bercanda.

"Kau juga. kau lagi, kau lagi," Boboiboy menjulurkan lidahnya. Lalu kami tertawa bersama.

Saat ini, kelasku sedang belajar dengan cara kerja kelompok. Dan Aku satu kelompok dengan sang ketua OSIS pengguna topi terbalik itu. Sedangkan Fang, dia berada dikelompok lain.

"Baiklah, ayo kerjakan tugas ini sekarang," pimpin Boboiboy kepada teman – teman yang lain, yang tentunya satu kelompok denganku dan Boboiboy. Sebagai ketua OSIS, wajar saja jika ia yang memimpin kelompok ini.

"Baiklah, ayo kita bagi bagi tugas. Aku-"

"Aku yang menulis," potongku cepat ketika Boboiboy mulai membagi – bagi tugas kelompok.

"Hey, aku juga ingin menulis," Boboiboy mengelak.

"Pokoknya aku yang menulis," balasku tak kalah.

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"Aku!"

"AKU!"

Dan terjadilah perdebatan sengit yang diselingi tawa sebagian teman – teman yang satu kelompok denganku dan Boboiboy. Sebagiannya lagi, hanya menggeleng – gelengkan kepala.

"Baiklah aku mengalah," Boboiboy akhirnya menyerah.

"Yosh, memang terbaik lah! Haha," aku menepuk pundak Boboiboy.

"Dasar kau ini," Boboiboy hanya tertawa melihatku. Dan kami melanjutkan aktivitas kerja kelompok yang sempat tertunda.

Sedari tadi, sepasang mata memperhatikan pemuda bertopi terbalik dan gadis cantik yang sedang bercanda. Tatapannya menandakan bahwa ia tidak suka.

Sweet Moment

"Kau pulang duluan saja, aku ada eskul."

Aku yang sedang membereskan alat – alat tulisku dimeja berhenti sejenak, menoleh kearah sumber suara, Fang, yang juga sedang membereskan peralatan tulisnya. Aku mengangkat satu alisku, bingung. Lalu aku cepat mengerti.

"Oh, eskul basket?"

Fang mengangguk.

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau selesai saja," ujarku sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Terserah kau saja."

Aku melanjutkan aktivitas membereskan mejaku yang tadi sempat tertunda sambil tersenyum kecil. _'Akhirnya pemuda berkacamata ini berbicara juga kepadaku,'_ batinku senang

"Ayo Fang," aku tersenyum senang. Fang dan aku pun berjalan meninggalkan kelas ini.

Sweet Moment

Bisa dibilang, aku duduk seorang diri di bangku ini. Tetapi, ada sesuatu yang menarik didepan mataku yang membuatku tidak beranjak dari bangku ini. Aku tidak ada bosan – bosannya melihat Fang yang sedang bermain basket bersama team-nya. Mataku tidak lepas menatap lapangan basket yang berada didepanku. Tiba - tiba mataku menangkap sosok pemuda bertopi terbalik berjalan keluar dari ruang OSIS.

"BOBOIBOY!" Panggilku sambil melambaikan tangan. Boboiboy menoleh kearahku, lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Hey!" Boboiboy berjalan menghampiriku.

"Kau belum pulang?" tanyaku setelah Boboiboy duduk disampingku.

"Belum, masih ada urusan OSIS tadi," jawab Boboiboy seraya tersenyum ramah.

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa belum pulang? Hari sudah semakin sore lho,"

"Aku sedang menunggu Fang,"

"Fang?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Dia sedang eskul basket sekarang," ujarku sambil menunjuk ke arah Fang. Boboiboy hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Bukankah dia sangat keren?" mataku memandang Fang yang sedang memainkan bola basket. Boboiboy hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kau sangat menyukainya?" tanya Boboiboy.

"Sangat," Mataku masih memandang ke arah Fang yang sedang bermain basket.

"Apa yang kau suka dari seorang Fang?" Tanya Boboiboy lagi. Aku tersenyum ketika mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Semuanya," Aku menoleh ke arah Boboiboy.

"Semua?" Boboiboy menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Ya, semua. Terutama pada sifat dingin dan cueknya. Itulah yang membuat dia berbeda dari yang lain. Itulah yang membuat aku tertarik padanya," aku tersenyum kecil ke arah Boboiboy.

Boboiboy membalas senyumku.

"Ah, kenapa aku malah curhat?" Aku tertawa kecil sambil menepuk pundak Boboiboy.

"Tidak apa, aku jadi mengetahui alasan kau menyukai seorang wakil ketua OSIS," Boboiboy balas tertawa.

"Eh, tapi aku mau tahu alasan Fang menyukaimu," Lanjut Boboiboy.

"Kau ini,kalau mau tahu, tanyakan kepada Fang," aku menyenggol lengan boboiboy.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mengetahuinya?"

"Tidak,"

"Kalau begitu, pernahkah kau menanyakannya?"

Aku memasang pose berpikir.

"Hmm.. Sudah,"

"Lalu? Apa jawaban Fang?" tanya Boboiboy yang masih penasaran.

"Dia membuang muka lalu berusaha mengalihkan topik, kalau tidak salah aku melihat muka nya memerah sedikit,"

"Haha, dia salah tingkah tuh," Boboiboy tertawa kecil.

"Iya kah?" Aku bertanya. Boboiboy hanya mengangguk.

Tiba - tiba Boboiboy melirik aroljinya.

"Alamak, sudah jam segini, Aku harus pulang sekarang," Boboiboy bangkit dari duduknya. Aku hanya mengangguk kecil. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari Boboiboy ke arah lapangan basket. Aku menyadari sesuatu.

"Hey! Karena kau, aku jadi melewati aksi Fang bermain basket kan!" Seru ku protes(?) sebelum Boboiboy melangkah meninggalkan aku. Aku melewati aksi keren Fang yang sedang bermain basket.

"Benarkah?" Boboiboy menoleh ke arah lapangan basket. Lapangan itu mulai sepi.

"Lihat?" aku melirik sinis ke arah Boboiboy.

"Aehehe, aku pulang dulu ya," Boboiboy menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Ih, kau inii, berusaha kabur ya?" aku bangkit dari dudukku dan mencubit pipi Boboiboy.

"Aduduh, ampun,"

"Cish, yasudah sana pulang," aku melepaskan cubitanku. Boboiboy mengusap pipinya.

"Dadah," aku melambaikan tanganku ke arah Boboiboy.

"Dah," Boboiboy balas melambaikan tangannya. Setelah Boboiboy melangkah meninggalkan lapangan ini, aku mulai memusatkan perhatianku ke arah lapangan basket lagi. Lapangan basket sudah sangat sepi, aku hanya melihat Fang seorang diri yang sedang melempar bola basket dengan keras. Entah mengapa, aku merasa Fang melempar bolaitu dengan perasaan kesal. Terlihat dari wajah Fang yang memerah. Fang memasukan bola basket ke dalam ring, dan..

Masuk!

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum sendiri melihat Fang. Setelah itu, Fang berjalan keluar dari lapangan basket yang sudah tidak ada orang lagi.

Sweet Moment

Aku melihat Fang keluar dari ruang ganti. Aku menunggu ia menghampiriku atau setidaknya menoleh ke arahku. Aku mengerutkan keningku bingung saat Fang hanya berjalan melewatiku. Tidak menghampiriku terlebih dahulu.

Apakah aku yang terlalu berharap?

Aku pun dengan cepat berlari menyusul Fang yang sudah berjalan jauh.

"FANG!"

Fang menghentikan langkahnya. Aku pun berlari menghampirinya. Aku mengatur nafasku yang terengah – engah setelah berlari.

"Kenapa kau tidak menungguku?" ucapku dengan nafas yang masih terengah – engah. Fang hanya diam tak bergeming. Fang pun berjalan melewatiku begitu saja. Aku bengong. Aku melongo.

"FANG! TUNGGU AKU!" aku pun berlari lagi mengejar fang.

Ada apa dengan Fang?

Sweet Moment

"Fang!" sekali lagi, aku memanggil Fang. Aku dan Fang sudah berada di halte, menunggu bus datang. Nafasku masih terengah - engah karena tadi mengejar Fang.

"Apa?" akhirnya pemuda berkacamata itu bersuara setelah aku memanggilnya berkali- kali.

"Kau kenapa?" Aku berdiri menghadap Fang dan menatap mata Fang yang tidak mau ditatap oleh ku.

"Kenapa bagaimana?" suara yang datar dan dingin.

"Apa kau.. menghindariku?" aku menebak - nebak apa yang Fang lakukan tadi, saat di lapangan basket.

"Tidak." Fang pergi berlalu. Lagi - lagi dia meninggalkanku.

"Hey!" aku memanggil Fang yang sedang berjalan. Saat aku berbalik, aku baru sadar Fang meninggalkanku karena bus sudah datang. Aku menghela nafas panjang dan berjalan masuk ke dalam bus. Mataku melirik kanan dan ke kiri. Mencari sosok pemuda bersurai hitam keunguan di bus ini. Dan, aku menemukannya. Dengan cepat, aku menuju tempat duduk Fang dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau melakukannya,"

Fang yang tadinya menoleh ke luar jendela bus, kini menatap mataku.

"Apa?" tanya Fang dengan wajah bingung.

"Kau menghindariku kan? buktinya, tadi kau meninggalkanku," aku membalas tatapan Fang.

"Oh begitu," ucap Fang dengan nada yang menyebalkan.

Aku mendengus kesal. Aku melipat kedua lenganku dan membuang muka.

'kenapa Fang menghindariku?'

15 menit berlalu, keadaan hening. Fang, maupun aku tidak mengeluarkan suara.

CITTT

Bus berhenti tepat di depan halte dekat rumahku.

"Aku duluan ya Fang," Aku membuka suara dan beranjak berdiri dari dudukku dan hendak berjalan keluar bus. Lagi - lagi Fang tidak membalas perkataanku. Aku mengela nafas dan berjalan keluar bus.

Sweet Moment

"Selamat pagi," sapaku ketika memasuki kelas.

"Pagi juga," sahut pemuda bertopi oranye sambil tersenyum ramah. Aku membalas senyum Boboiboy dan berjalan menuju tempat dudukku. Ada pemuda berkacamata yang sedang menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja. Earphone kecil berwarna putih bertengger di telinganya. Aku berniat menyapanya karena dia tidak menyapaku tadi. Kurasa dia tidur, batinku. Kuurungkan niat untuk menyapanya. Aku hanya meletakkan tasku di atas bangku-ku. Tak lama kemudian dia bangkit dari 'tidurnya'. Aku segera menyapanya.

"Pagi Fang," aku tersenyum ramah. Fang tidak membalas sapaanku, melirik pun tidak. Aku hanya mendengus malas. Padahal aku sudah melupakan rasa kesalku kemarin karena 'perbuatannya'. Tapi sekarang muncul lagi rasa kesalku.

Sweet Moment

"Fang, ke kan-" ucapanku yang lebih tepatnya mengajak, terpotong saat melihat orang yang ku ajak menyelaku dengan cepat.

"Aku duluan, Aku sibuk." Fang langsung berjalan keluar kelas

"Tin yuk," aku melanjutkan ajakanku walaupun orang yang kuajak sudah pergi duluan. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Dan, aku pergi keluar kelas dengan Nira. Sesampainya di kantin aku bisa melihat dengan jelas Fang sedang memborong donat lobak merah.

 _'Cih sibuk apanya?'_ batinku kesal.

 _'Cuman beli donat lobak merah doang, itu yang namanya sibuk?'_ aku menendang kaleng minuman didepanku dengan perasaan jengkel. Tiba – tiba terdengar suara dari pemuda bertubuh gempal yang sedang menikmati makanannya.

"Woy, niat banget ya nendang kalengnya?" Ucap pemuda itu sambil mengelus – ngelus kepalanya yang botak (?) itu. Aku baru sadar ternyata kaleng yang kutendang melayang ke arah pemuda ini.

"Ups, sorry Gopal," Kataku sambil cengengesan.

Sweet Moment

KRING KRING

Bel tanda sekolah sudah usai pun berbunyi. Dengan lesu, aku memasukan semua peralatan tulisku. Aku melirik ke arah seseorang disampingku yang bangkit dari duduknya. Seseorang itu, tepatnya Fang, berjalan meninggalkan kelas. Aku memutar bola mataku malas. _Lagi – lagi dicuekin_. Sudah seharian ini Fang cuek kepadaku. Fang memang orang yang cuek. Tapi cueknya tidak seperti biasanya. Aku pun berdiri dan menyadari ada lipatan kertas di atas mejaku. Aku pun membuka lipatan kertas itu.

'Temui aku di taman belakang sekolah. - Fang-'

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Taman belakang sekolah? Untuk apa Fang memintaku untuk menemuinya disana? Aku tertawa kecil. _Ternyata, Fang belum pulang. Kukira dia sudah pulang duluan meninggalkanku_. Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kelas ini menuju taman belakang sekolah.

Drap Drap Drap

Suara langkah kakiku terdengar di Taman belakang sekolah yang memang sudah sepi ini. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku mencari sosok pemuda bersurai raven itu. Itu dia. Aku menemukan Fang sedang duduk seorang diri di bangku panjang di taman belakang sekolah ini. Dengan ragu, aku melangkahkan kakiku mendekati bangku tersebut.

"Duduklah." Suara yang datar dan dingin itu sudah menyapaku duluan. Aku pun duduk disamping Fang.

"Ada apa?" Aku bertanya apa tujuan Fang menemuiku di taman belakang sekolah ini.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Jawab Fang.

"Apa itu?"

"Sebenarnya.. Boboiboy itu-"

"Boboiboy itu lucu ya, aku jadi ingin mempunyai adik seperti dia," Bola mataku bergerak ke kanan ke kiri saat mengingat sosok ketua OSIS itu.

BRUK

Fang jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Eh Fang? kau tidak apa?" Aku menghampiri Fang yang 'terjatuh' dari duduknya. Fang pun mengubah posisi 'tidur'nya menjadi duduk.

"Bisakah kau mengulang perkataanmu tadi?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, Fang malah balik bertanya kepadaku.

"Yang mana?"

Fang pun berdiri dan duduk dibangku taman belakang sekolah itu.

"Yang tentang Boboiboy."

"Hm.. Aku ingin mempunyai adik seperti Boboiboy,"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa?" Aku balik bertanya.

"Boboiboy itu lucu dan ramah, aku ingin mempunyai adik seperti dia," Lanjutku.

"Jadi, intinya kau ingin mempunya adik seperti Boboiboy?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Wajahnya juga unyu – unyu begitu, Haha," Aku tertawa kecil.

"Memangnya kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu?" Lanjutku. Aku masih bingung apa maksudnya Fang menanyakan hal ini padaku.

"Kukira.." Fang mengantungkan kalimatnya. Aku diam menunggu kalimat Fang selesai.

"Kau menyukai Boboiboy."

"Apa? kau kira aku menyukai Boboiboy?" Aku menatap mata Fang. Fang hanya mengangguk.

"Tentu saja tidak Fang, aku hanya menganggap dia sebagai teman, itu saja dan tidak lebih,"

"Lalu.. kenapa akhir – akhir ini kau dekat dengan Boboiboy?"

"Karena.. dia lucu dan rasanya aku ingin menjadikannya sebagai adikku," Jelasku.

"Jadi begitu."

Aku bisa mendengar Fang mendesah lega.

"Lalu.. kenapa kemarin – kemarin, kau juga bersikap aneh?" Aku memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan hal itu.

"Karena aku kesal. Entahlah aku kesal dengan siapa. Disisi lain aku kesal dengan Boboiboy karena aku tidak terima kau dekat dengan rivalku. Disisi lain juga aku kesal denganmu. Tapi, aku tidak tahu harus menyalahkan siapa."

Aku tertegun.

"Kau cemburu ya?" Aku mulai menyadari sikap Fang terhadap kedekatanku dan Boboiboy ternyata cemburu.

"Tidak. Siapa bilang?" Fang memalingkan wajahnya. Aku melihat ada semburat merah menghiasi pipinya.

"Mengaku lah jika kau cemburu," Aku semakin menggoda Fang.

"Tidak." Fang masih membuang muka.

"Ternyata selama ini Fang cemburu~"

Fang melipat kedua lengannya dan mendengus.

"Terserah kau sajalah."

Aku tertawa kecil. Didalam hatiku, aku senang karena Fang cemburu karena aku dekat dengan Boboiboy. Tiba - tiba aku teringat sesuatu.

"Fang,"

Fang menoleh ke arahku.

"Saat itu.. ketika kau eskul, aku sempat melihatmu melembar bola basket dengan kencang, apa kau saat itu.. sedang kesal?"

Fang diam sejenak.

"Kau ingin tau kenapa?"

Aku mengangguk mantap dan menatap iris matanya yang berwarna coklat yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata tersebut.

"Saat itu.. aku sempat melihat kau dan Boboiboy."

Aku terdiam, menyimak perkataan Fang.

"Kalian.. mengobrol seru dan sesekali tertawa. Kau terlihat bahagia. Aku juga melihat kalian saling tatap menatap, dan kau tersenyum kepada Boboiboy."

Lagi - lagi aku tertegun.

"Jadi.. karena itu.. kau kesal?"

Fang mengangguk.

"Kau orang yang cemburuan ternyata," Ujarku menggoda Fang lagi.

"Aku tidak cemburu." Elak Fang.

"Kau cemburu, tapi kau terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakannya," Aku tersenyum jahil kepada Fang. Fang terdiam.

"Kenapa diam? aku benarkan?" Lagi - lagi aku menggoda Fang. Fang hanya membuang muka.

"Diamlah."

Aku tertawa kecil dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kau tahu?"

Fang masih membuang muka, dan tidak menanggapi perkataanku yang tidak menarik karena kalimatnya masih menggantung.

"Saat itu, aku dan Boboiboy sedang membicarakan kau," Aku tersenyum mengingat kejadian hari itu. Fang menolehkan kepalanya ke arahku. Mulai tertarik dengan penjelasanku.

"Kau lah yang membuatku tersenyum saat itu. Aku bercerita kepada Boboiboy kenapa aku menyukai seorang Fang. Dan itu membuatku tersenyum sendiri," Aku menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan ceritaku.

"Lalu aku tertawa saat itu karena menyadari aku ternyata sedang curhat kepada seorang Boboiboy. Dia sebenarnya cocok juga dijadikan teman curhat," Aku tertawa kecil. Aku melirik ke arah Fang yang tersenyum tipis dan ada semburat merah tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

"Lalu Boboiboy bertanya kepadaku.. apa alasan seorang Fang menyukai ku, tapi aku belum tahu alasannya," Aku melirik ke sembarang arah. Fang berdeham.

"Kau ingin tahu alasannya?"

Dengan cepat aku mengangguk dan menatap Fang penuh harap.

"Kau berbeda dari yang lain. Itu kenapa aku menyukaimu." Jawab Fang yang menatap sembarang arah.

"Huh?" Aku masih mencoba mencerna apa yang Fang katakan barusan.

"Berbeda? berbeda apanya?" Aku menatap mata Fang yang tidak mau menatap mataku.

"Sudah sore. Ayo pulang."

Aku kesal. Aku menepuk pundak Fang.

"Jangan coba mengalihkan topik!" Aku menatap tajam Fang. Fang mendengus.

"Kau terlihat apa adanya."

"Tunggu, apa maksudnya?" Tanyaku polos. Fang memutar bola matanya malas.

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu."

Aku mendelik ke arah Fang. Kami terdiam sejenak.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Tanyaku setelah beberapa menit terdiam.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Fang balik bertanya.

"Jika kedekatan aku dan Boboiboy membuatmu cemburu, lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Aku mengulang pertanyaanku lagi.

"Aku tidak melarangmu untuk bersahabat dengan Boboiboy. Jika kau ingin bersahabat dengannya, terserah kau."

Aku menatap Fang sendu.

"Terserah aku? Tidak bisa begitu dong,"

"Lalu maunya bagaimana?" Fang menatapku malas. Aku terdiam, berpikir sejenak.

"Aku akan menjaga jarak agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan Boboiboy. Tapi aku akan tetap bersahabat dengan dia," Aku tersenyum kepada Fang. Fang mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah. Terserah kau." Fang menatap alorjinya.

"Sudah sore. Ayo pulang." Fang bangkit dari duduknya. Dan aku hanya mengikutinya.

"Aku sudah terlalu jujur kepadamu hari ini." Aku menoleh ke arah Fang yang sedang memasukkan sebelah tangannya kedalam saku celana. Matanya dibalik kacamata itu menatap sembarang arah. Aku hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi perkataan Fang.

"Fang," panggilku. Yang dipanggil menoleh ke arahku. Aku pun langsung memeluk tubuh Fang yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah.

"Terima kasih.. karena sudah terlalu jujur kepadaku hari ini," Aku tersenyum di dalam pelukanku. Aku dapat mendengar Fang tertawa kecil walau aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menatap Fang.

"Ayo pulang,"

Fang hanya mengangguk. Dan kami berdua berjalan meninggalkan taman belakang sekolah ini.

End of chapter 2

A/N : Boboiboy sama Fang aku jadiin OSIS disini karena suatu hal, muahaha. Ohiya sebenernya, di fanfic ini ada sebagian yang aku ambil dari pengalaman nyata lho XD wkwk. Ohiya maap ya telat updatenya XD mau nge-post, tapi kakakku yang pea ini pelit minjemin laptopnya -_- wkkk. Kalo udah baca harus review! *maksa* kalau gak review di setrum Halilintar :v canda kok :v peace woo. Ohiya satu lagi. Aku udah setengah jadi nih bikin fanfic yang versi Halilintar. **Tolong kasih saran judulnya dund** :3 ceritanya ya ga jauh beda sama yang ini XD ya pokonya liat aja entar :v. Buat Silent readers, Review please!


End file.
